El Arrullo del Invierno
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Desde antes de su nacimiento, mil estigmas penden sobre la cabeza del joven príncipe Levi, el llamado Hijo del Invierno. Sus oscuros orígenes, el odio de su padre, el amor de su hermana y un destino atado a un bárbaro occidental son solo algunas de las mil marcas que cruelmente laceran el corazón del príncipe invernal. EreRí. UA. SOIAF. Amor lento.


**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

 **Saga de Canción de Hielo & Fuego es propiedad de George R.R. Martin.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Incesto. Situaciones sexuales explícitas. Muerte de personajes. Tortura. Mención de abuso.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Winter Is Here .- Ramin Djawadi.**

* * *

Tras los postigos de la ventana, pesados y antiguos cómo el castillo mismo, el invierno florecía.

El gélido mundo color gris resplandecía cómo si de plata fuese, siendo arrullado por el murmullo fantasmal de un viento cargado en escarcha.

Dentro, la madre entregaba sus últimas fuerzas en llevar a su hijo a la vida. Las lágrimas eran ardientes y sus gritos durante eternos momentos retumbaron en un silencio que se antojó absoluto.

La tormenta amainó antes de que llegase la Hora del Lobo, aquella en la que la negrura nocturna era cortada por el halo plateado de una luna distante. Para ese momento, el niño había nacido ya, y la madre le había otorgado un dulce beso manchado de sangre y lágrimas.

-Nacido del invierno.—Susurró una indiscreta comadrona, mientras el padre sostenía en sus brazos al vástago y en sus hombros y corazón, a la pérdida.

Sí, pensó el rey, totalmente devastado.

Eso era. Eso mismo era su hijo.

Un nacido del invierno. Un niño de nieve. Un espíritu helado.

Era hermoso, vaya que lo era. Pensó por largos instantes que quizás habría de heredar los ojos oscuros de Kuschel, sus ojos mismos, de una negrura absoluta que a su manera siempre encontraban la forma de resplandecer. Unos ojos de ónice, cómo los de su hija, la princesa.

Pero se equivocó.

Cuándo la madre dio su último suspiro, su hijo abrió los ojos.

Eran de hielo, de hielo azul.

A pesar del asombro que aquello le causó, le acunó contra su pecho, cerca de su devastado corazón y por instantes, le arrulló, dejando que el amor que restaba dentro de sí le bañase, le cubriese, así fuese por un breve momento.

El rey amó al príncipe de hielo, al hijo del invierno, amó a su inocente corazón palpitante, amó a sus ojos de escarcha azul y a su cabello de plata, pelusilla suave cómo seda que cubría el cráneo húmedo y blanco.

Por instantes, el padre amó al hijo.-Levi.—Murmuró con voz queda, ahogada por la pena y la pérdida, que sin embargo fue capaz de transmitir una devoción única, un amor que parecería inquebrantable—Tu nombre, hijo, será Levi..

Y luego, luego lo alejó de sí, lo entregó a los brazos blandos y ajenos de una nodriza y se marchó.

Afuera el invierno florecía, fusionado sin saberlo, con el novo corazón del príncipe de los ojos de hielo azul

 _Siete años más tarde_

-Mira, Mikasa—El niño de cabello de plata surgió de entre la maleza parda. Iba ataviado en abrigadoras capas de ropa y una voluminosa piel le cubría los hombros menudos, dándole un aspecto, a ojos de la mayor, auténticamente adorable—¿Qué pasa, pequeño?

El infante corrió hacia ella, le cogió de la mano y le guío a través de aquel sitio oscuro y místico. Su meta era la zona que la nieve había cubierto completamente, más allá incluso que dónde se alzaba el conjunto de altos centinelas.

Sonrió al descubrir lo que tanto emocionaba a su hermano menor, quién completamente encantado se postró de rodillas frente al fragmento de tierra que las poseía—Mirad, mirad, son tan bonitas. ¿A que sí? Son muy, muy bonitas.

Eran las rosas invernales, las rosas azules que sólo eran capaces de crecer en su hogar, en el extenso y lejano Norte, al que tanto había echado en menos. La hermosa y curiosa criatura delante suyo parloteó y parloteó acerca de su magnánima belleza unos instantes más antes de acercar su manita a uno de los tallos e intentar tocarlo.

Retrocedió de golpe cuándo una espina atravesó la tierna carne de su dedo. Mikasa, sin poder evitarlo, echó a reír, haciéndole enfadar—Eran las flores favoritas de mamá—Dijo con simpleza, hincándose junto a su hermano.

Los ojos de escarcha azulada del niño se abrieron con sorpresa—¿De verdad? ¿Eren las favoritas de Madre?

Ella asintió, acariciando los petalos—Lo eran. Padre a veces llegaba con una, antes de la cena, luego de algún recorrido afuera de los muros del castillo.

Levi, su pequeño hermano, por largos momentos se quedó en silencio—¿Podemos acaso ir a dejarle unas cuántas a la cripta?

Mikasa se sorprendió—A ti no te gusta bajar a las criptas.

-No en compañía de Padre. Él siempre me dice que ese lugar no es para mí. Que a pesar de ser un Ackerman, se me niega un sitio junto a nuestros ancestros por haber matado a Madre...—El niño se giró hacia ella—Pero hermana, yo te juro que no quise hacerlo. No quise matarla, yo quería conocerla. Yo quería también que me abrazara, no quise matarla, no quise…

Los ojos de su hermano, únicos en su tipo, se llenaron de repentinas lágrimas. Ella sintió su corazón apretujarse y sin detenerse a pensarlo un poco, se despojó de sus guantes y aferró el tallo de la rosa. Sintió el pinchazo del dolor, más no retiró la mano. Levi se alarmó—¡Estáis sangrando, hermana!

Ella sonrió con ternura—Sí, pero me he hecho daño porqué quiero que tengas tus rosas para Madre. No quiero que alguien venga y las maltrate con pinzas para evitar las espinas. Quiero dártelas yo.

Levi la observó en silencio, con gruesos lagrimones aun descendiendo por sus mejillas rosadas. Era tan hermoso, pensó la Ackerman mayor. Debido a su temprana edad su instinto alfa seguía aún dormido, pero era capaz de apreciar con suma devoción la belleza de su quién se convertiría futuramente en su omega, en su hermano menor. Por ello, por el amor que su corazón sentía hacia el niño, sin rechistar, sin quejarse siquiera se concentró en su tarea de coger las rosas. Al final, sus manos estaban rasgadas y manchadas en rojo, pero hubo de valer la pena el dolor. El rostro de su hermano al sostener una de las rosas, fue una oda a la hermosura.

Levi sonrió con una felicidad que nunca antes le había visto y con ojos cerrados, tupidos por pestañas tan blancas cómo la nieva, olfateó delicadamente los pétalos—Gracias, hermana, gracias…

Luego, con sus manitas desnudas cogió las suyas y las enterró en la nieve—Duele—Dijo el pequeño—Pero la nieve es limpia. Nana Isabel dice que es pura, y por eso puede limpiar y curar heridas con rapidez.

Mikasa sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Su Madre solía decir eso cuándo ambas paseaban durante las tardes, luego de las nevadas otoñales. Levi era tan parecido a ella en tantos aspectos que contemplarle, por instantes fue infinitamente doloroso. Cuándo despegó sus palmas de la nieve del suelo, las heridas se veían insignificantes sin tanta sangre a su alrededor.

Levi le sonrió—¿Lo ves? Ya no duele tanto, ¿cierto, hermana?

Las criptas eran un sitio penumbroso, apenas iluminado por antorchas esparcidas a lo largo del único pasillo. Lo recorrieron en silencio, cogidos de la mano, hasta que al final, llegaron ante la estatua de la dama más bella que jamás viese el Norte nacer.

-Madre, te he traído rosas—Dijo su hermano menor—Mikasa ha dicho que son tus favoritas, y yo quise traértelas. ¿A que son bonitas?—De pronto, la voz de su hermano se rompió—Perdón, Madre, mamá... Yo no quise matarte, yo no quise que murieras, yo no… Yo quería conocerte. Mikasa dice me ha hablado de tus canciones y cuentos. Yo quería que me abrazaras a mí también, yo quería ver la nieve contigo también… yo, yo…

Sollozó.

Mikasa no interrumpió aquello. No se atrevió.

Simplemente escuchó a su hermano llorar y disculparse deshojar su alma pura y endeble hasta el cansancio, mientras desde lo profundo de su corazón, prometía a su Madre protegerle siempre del mundo. Amarle, respetarle y resguardarle de un mundo atroz, cruel hasta lo imposible, que era incapaz de comprender que un niño nacido del invierno era capaz de poseer un corazón más cálido que cualquier Verano, que cualquier llamarada.

Esa sería la última vez que vería llorar a su hermano menor.

El Príncipe del Invierno salió de aquella cripta más fuerte que el acero, más helado que la escarcha.

Y ella se esforzó, lo hizo de corazón. Le amó y protegió cuánto pudo, y sin embargo… sin embargo no fue suficiente.

* * *

 **La Canción del Invierno**

 **Capítulo Uno**

" **El Hijo del Invierno"**

* * *

-Si no fuese por la costumbre de vestir en negro, posiblemente te perderías en el entorno—Alcé la vista, entusiasmado al reconocer aquella voz. Mi hermana me miraba desde la entrada del Bosque de Dioses (1), regiamente ataviada en pieles, con una gran y cálida sonrisa en su rostro blanco—Eres más hermoso que cualquier doncella en todo el sur, hermano—Agregó, acercándose dificultosamente gracias a la gruesa capa de nieve que lo cubría todo—Eso es un halago, pedazo de hielo. Ya puedes venir y darme un fervoroso abrazo.

-Loados sean los dioses, que has vuelto aún más elocuente de lo que ya eras antes.

Ambos reímos. Ella, tan pronto me tuvo enfrente se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la recibí de buena gana—Hermanito—Canturreó ella, besándome la frente con dulzura—Te he echado de menos en el Sur.

La estreché contra mí—Yo también. El Norte es aburrido si no estás conmigo. Padre anda de un humor peor al habitual.

-¿Peor?—Inquiere ella, separándose de mí con delicadeza, obsequiándome cómo es su costumbre, una grandiosa carcajada—¿Es que acaso eso es posible?

-Te parece improbable porqué sucede cuándo no estás, hermana—Ella ríe, y por instantes, me pierdo en el sonido de su risa, en la suavidad de su voz. Un dolor en mi pecho me hace rodearme los costados con necesidad.

Le había echado tanto de menos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, helándote, mientras el banquete parece estar muy bueno ahí dentro?

Me encogí de hombros—Nuestros sureños invitados no se sienten cómodos con mi presencia—Respondí con simpleza—Y me he hartado de sus comentarios estúpidos. Cualquiera con dos dedos en la frente notaría lo furioso que se encuentra Padre por ello, pero bueno, son los Dowk, naturalmente ellos no tienen esos dos dedos en la frente.

Mi hermana rodó los ojos—Lo que les falta de seso lo compensan con creces en crear intrigas y regodearse de raíces improbables que nadie puede desmentir. No son más que unos méndigos alzados que se creen mucho más de lo que en realidad son.

-El Sur te ha vuelto clasista—Murmuré con burla. Ella bufó—No podrás mentirme. Que padre tenga la mala entraña de dejarles entrar aquí es un insulto a nuestra noble casa. ¿Qué dirá la gente? Los Ackerman del Norte, tratando cómo iguales a los Dowk, de las Tierras de los Ríos (2), ¡que no son más que unos simples abanderados!

-¡Una barbaridad!—Exclamé con dramatismo, haciéndola reír—Al ser el menor no comprendes la importancia de mis quejas, hermano querido.

-Oh, me ofendes. Las comprendo, más es imposible tomarlas mucho en cuenta cuándo te quejas hasta porque los árboles son altos—Ella al final, se rindió y se carcajeó conmigo.

Se sentó a mi lado, en nuestro habitual sitio en aquel mágico lugar. El Bosque de Dioses era por mucho, mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Ahí la paz era absoluta, y sentía que de cierta manera nuestros dioses sin rostro (3) fueron capaces de hacerme un lugar único en todo el universo dónde no sería rechazado ni temido. Un regalo generoso, divino y bien amado.

Ahí, afuera, entre la nieve infinita y los rostros tallados en madera, me sentía en casa.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué tal está todo en el Sur?—Pedí con ansias, mientras ella se recargaba contra mí—Caluroso. Lleno de mosquitos y lleno de gente, en general.

Reí—Olvidaba lo mucho que te perturbaban las multitudes, malhumorada alfa refunfuñona—Ella me miró mal—No las multitudes, hermano. Sino las multitudes sureñas. Son tan ruidosos… ¡Y sus templos! Esos templos de sus Siete condenados dioses (4) están siempre llenos a reventar. Apestan las calles día y noche con humos aromáticos y no puedes nunca pasar a caballo porqué esos idiotas abarrotan la ciudad, tienes que, a fuerzas, caminar o andar en esas extravagantes literas llenas de cortinas y flecos—Me reí ante su mal humor.

-Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por las multitudes sureñas, ni sus Siete condenados dioses, ni tampoco por sus calles llenas de gente y literas—Le pasé los brazos por los hombros y le besé la coronilla—Porqué ya estás en casa, hermana.

Ella me sonrió.

La sonrisa de Mikasa, mi hermana era siempre algo bello de contemplar. Era suave y sincera. Era una sonrisa dulce que siempre me había otorgado valor y fuerza sin importar la situación, y verla, tenerla de nuevo ahí, conmigo me hizo sentir profundamente dichoso—Ahora lo estoy.

Levi era mi nombre, hijo menor de la noble Casa Ackerman, sangre de los Reyes del Invierno que habían gobernado durante generaciones y generaciones el bello e inhóspito Norte. Cómo era la costumbre en mi familia, tarde que temprano me desposaría con mi noble y alfa hermana al ser yo el menor, y eso era sabido por ambos, sin embargo a pesar de que le amaba con sinceridad mi amor y cariño jamás habían estado orientados en esa dirección.

Mi hermana, muy por el contrario había confesado su sentir conmigo cuándo yo cumplí los doce años, cómo era la costumbre en el Norte, cosa que a veces tensaba el tiempo transcurrido a su lado. A pesar de ello, sabía yo que ella, por muy alfa que fuese jamás me dañaría, así que con travesura pellizqué su nariz—Háblame más sobre el terrible Sur, sobre sus mosquitos y sobre sus calles abarrotadas…

Ella se carcajeó.

Durante largos, largos instantes, mi hermana y yo charlamos de todo y de nada, reímos, nos peleamos y volvemos a reír. Paseamos por aquí y por allá, perdidos del mundo entre los altos robles y los laberintos de nieve que todo llenaba. Durante largos instantes, volvemos a ser un par de niños que sólo se tienen entre sí en aquel mundo de invierno y nos olvidamos de todo lo que se cernía sobre nosotros.

A pesar de mi dedicación en dejar por momentos todo detrás, soy capaz de ver en los ojos de mi hermana una tristeza descarnada, un pesar profundo que hace que sus sonrisas, de un breve instante a otro se vuelvan melancólicas.

Al final, cuándo los dos corremos cómo simples infantes de regreso al pequeño lago que se encuentra junto al árbol corazón (5), ella me abraza de la nada y me estrecha contra su pecho. Sabía que cuándo mi hermana actuaba así era porqué había algo que le hacía temer, y con decisión le miré, motivado a preguntarle qué era lo que le turbaba…

No soy capaz de decir nada, pues somos interrumpidos por uno de los muchos guardias que rondan por el castillo. Mikasa se pone delante de mí, alta e imponente—Ordené que no fuese interrumpido mi tiempo junto a mi hermano—Reclama con su voz de alfa.

-Mis disculpas, mis señores, pero su Alteza demanda su presencia en el Gran Salón. Los invitados que se aguardaba, llegarían en una semana más se han adelantado—Mikasa y yo nos miramos con alarma.

-¿Más invitados? Los Dowk eran los únicos que…—Pregunto yo, confundido. El guardia niega con delicadeza—No, mi Príncipe. Los Dowk vienen en representación de los Smith, de las Tierras de los Ríos—De pronto, el misterio que rodea la presencia de los abanderados que celebran en mi hogar sin razón aparente, se esfuma. De pronto, lo comprendo todo—Los invitados que esperaba su Alteza son en realidad los que nos llegan del Oeste.

Mikasa se tensa.

Yo simplemente pienso, deseo con fervor que algo me trague justo en ese momento y que me haga dormir dentro de la tierra de mis dioses eternamente, con tal de no enfrentarme a lo que se avecina.

Sin embargo los deseos de un nacido en el Invierno, no muchas veces son escuchados. Los antiguos dioses callan y me otorgan al destino que siempre me ha aguardado, tan cruel y despiadado cómo fue la senda que se me impuso tan pronto llegue al mundo, matando a mi madre en el proceso.

(…)

Mikasa es la que explota—¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente a esto!

-No tienes aún autoridad para hacerlo—Padre, por su parte, permanece sereno. Nos mira a ambos desde su sitio, en el trono del Invierno que se halla en el Gran Salón. Ahora sólo estamos los tres, pues los invitados habían sido trasladados al Salón de las Velas cuándo mi hermana lo exigió a gritos a los pobres guardias—La tengo—Ruge ella con furia sin igual—Soy la heredera del trono del Invierno, tu heredera y se hace mi voluntad.

-Aún no eres reina—Suspira Padre con cansancio y fastidio—Tu palabra contra la mía no tiene fuerza.

-¡Es mi hermano!—Grita ella—¡Es tu hijo! ¡No puedes venderlo como si de una yegua de cría se tratara! Y menos… ¡Menos con esos malditos occidentales!

-Los Yaeger son la familia real de Occidente, la segunda tierra más rica en todo Erdia—Explicó Padre con un tono que demostraba que por esos momentos consideraba a su hija amada corta de entendederas—Una alianza con ellos beneficiaría a la corona del Norte, además de que nos daría influencia sobre el oeste en caso de futuros conflictos con alguno de los reinos en Mare…

-¡Pretendes casar a mi hermano con un Yaeger! ¡Con un Yaeger! ¿Recuerdas el conflicto que tuvimos en el pasado con ellos? ¿Recuerdas acaso a los Reiss? Ellos eran nuestros aliados y los Yaeger casi los exterminan a todos luego de la guerra.

La mención de los Reiss y de la guerra endureció las facciones de Padre—Lo recuerdo mejor que tú. No eras más que un proyecto en el vientre de tu madre cuándo el conflicto comenzó. Recuerdo haber visto morir a mi mejor amigo y a sus hijos, pero fue todo porque ellos se negaron a abrir sus puertas a más posibilidades.

Mikasa se estremeció de rabia—Reiss y Ackerman tenemos un origen muy similar.—Me sorprendí que mencionase aquello—La endogamia ayudó a que nuestras familias conservasen su pureza por generaciones, pero de buenas a primeras los Yaeger decidieron que era deplorable y ofrecieron a los Reiss dos opciones; matrimonio o la muerte.

-Y los Reiss eligieron y eligieron mal.

-¡Es mi hermano!—Repitió Mikasa con desesperanza—Desde niños ambos hemos estado destinados a casarnos, he aprendido a amarlo…

-Pues mal has hecho—La voz de Padre se endurece. Se pone de pie, furioso repentinamente—¿Amar a un omega? ¿Amarlo a él? Él mató a tu madre, es un omega y su deber y utilidad ha estado definido desde que llegó al mundo en ese horroroso invierno que duró siete malditos años—Di un respingo ante aquello—Mis razones te he dado, cosa que no debería ni de haber hecho. Yo soy tu Rey, vuestro Rey y obedeceréis mis mandatos. Tú—Miró a Mikasa—Mis libertades para contigo han sido excesivas. Te callarás y obedecerás todo cuánto ordene. Y empezarás acatando esto; actuarás como una alfa debe hacerlo y marcarás a un omega que yo crea prudente. Conmigo y tu madre acabo la vieja costumbre—Miré a mi hermana, horrorizado. Su expresión me hirió. A pesar de no corresponder esos sentimientos que ella me profesaba, era mi hermana… ella había cuidado de mí toda mi vida, me había dado confianza, consejos y protecciones… y ahora—Historia Reiss, la sobrina de Uri llegará en dos semanas más al Norte. Daréis la bienvenida y comenzaréis el cortejo—Mikasa se había quedado helada—Y tú, omega—De pronto su mirada de pedernal cayó sobre mí— Honrarás el motivo de tu existencia cómo es debido o me encargaré de sea tu vida transformada en un infierno. Serás forzado a ver como el reino que te vio nacer es reducido a cenizas gracias a tu egoísmo y cobardía—El desprecio siempre había desbordado la voz de mi Padre. Siempre que era que se dirigiese a él, su voz de deformaba a siseos gracias a un rencor añejo que a pesar de lo ocurrido, era incapaz de comprender del todo—Es para esto que has nacido, es para esto que toleré tu existencia luego de que causases la muerte de tu madre. Es esto lo que ha caído sobre tus hombros y te encargarás de cumplirlo por el bien del Norte, ¿me oyes bien, omega?

Omega. _Omega_. Cómo lo decía hacía que pareciera una maldición. Algo horrible, algo pútrido e indeseable. Alcé la cabeza con todo el orgullo del que era capaz y le miré, desafiante—Te oigo, Padre. Llevaré a cabo tu voluntad, me casaré con ese Yaeger del que hablas, pero a cambio...—Miré a mi hermana—Otorga a Mikasa un año para que conozca a esa Historia Reiss, para que se enamore de ella. Haz esto y te prometo irme y no volver nunca más al Norte…

No sabía ni como cumpliría eso. El Norte era mi hogar, era la tierra que me vio nacer. El Norte era el Invierno y cómo bien dijeron durante años todos en el reino, yo soy un hijo de éste. El único hijo, el que lleva en la sangre y sobre sus hombros todo lo que conlleva serlo, pero… mi hermana, mi dulce hermana que siempre me ha amado no merecía sufrir. No por haber intentado defenderme—Es una promesa, Padre. Una de Ackerman.

Por un momento creí que me escupiría o me abofetearía, pero al final, sonrió—Te otorgaré esto cómo regalo de bodas, omega. Tu hermana tendrá lo que pides y a cambio, tan pronto tu esposo haya pronunciado los votos delante del Árbol Corazón, tú te largarás al Oeste y nunca más volverás a pisar mis tierras…

Mikasa me observó, devastada.

Y yo le dediqué una última sonrisa antes de asentir—Acepto.

Mikasa, mi hermana fue sometida gracias a la voz alfa de Padre y obligada a darle una bienvenida digna a nuestros invitados, los que provenían del Oeste y yo… yo sólo fui capaz de quedarme muy quieto cuándo un par de ojos verdes que pecaban de crueles me examinaron de arriba abajo más de una ocasión.

Para esto era que había nacido, pensé, mientras esos ojos me contemplaban. Por esto era que se me permitió vivir a mí, un esbirro, un engendro matricida que trajo consigo un invierno de siete años que devastó las tierras y me enfrentaría a lo que se me avecinaba a pesar del miedo que carcomía mis entrañas.

La cripta hace años me había otorgado la fortaleza para descubrirlo, para afrontarlo. No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Había estado planeando este fic desde hace mucho tiempo en realidad. Ya que la Saga de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es muy, muy basta este fic sólo hablará de la historia de cómo uno de príncipes de uno solo de los Siete Reinos de Erdia (Westeros, en este fic) afrontará la pesada carga que lleva sobre sus hombros al casarse con un hombre que no solo no le ama, sino que le desprecia gracias a su origen.**

 **Hice especial énfasis en que tanto los Reiss cómo los Ackerman practicaban la endogamia, haciendo referencia a los Targaryen de la saga, pues esta será uno de los principales obstáculos que tendrá que superar el príncipe Levi; demostrar que es mucho, mucho más de lo que dictan sus oscuros orígenes. Aquí poco a poco descubrirán que Levi es un tributo a la personalidad de Tyrion Lannister y a la belleza de Daenerys Targaryen.**

 **Ya que el fic estará basado en la Saga de Canción de Hielo & Fuego, habrá ciertos elementos que utilizaré pertenecientes a la saga original para dar forma a los Siete Reinos de este fic. En vez que llevar el nombre de Poniente, se llamará Erdia, y estará dividido en siete reinos independientes y soberanos unidos en una frágil paz.**

 **A continuación hago aclaraciones de dichos elementos usados en este primer capítulo.**

 **1.- Bosque de Dioses: Un Bosque de Dioses es un bosque usualmente pequeño en un área cerrada en las murallas de los castillos a través de los Siete Reinos. Es usado como lugar de culto por aquellos que siguen las tradiciones de los Primeros Hombres y adoran a los Antiguos Dioses Perteneciente a la saga de Canción de Hielo Y Fuego.**

 **2.-Tierras de los Ríos: Las Tierras de los Ríos es una de las regiones de los Siete Reinos de Poniente. Perteneciente a la saga de Canción de Hielo y Fuego.**

 **3.- Dioses Sin Rostro: Los Antiguos Dioses son numerosos espíritus sin nombre de las piedras, la tierra y los árboles. Se desconoce el nombre que los Hijos les daban y son conocidos como Antiguos Dioses en contraposición a los Nuevos Dioses traídos por la Fe de los Siete, que reemplazó su culto en casi todo el continente, excepto el Norte y entre los salvajes más allá del Muro. Perteneciente a la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego.**

 **4.- Fe de los Siete: Religión que predomina en Poniente, exceptuando el Norte, dónde son los antiguos dioses sin rostro y nombre quienes son venerados. Perteneciente a Canción de Hielo y Fuego.**

 **5.- Árbol Corazón: Son arcianos antiquísimos que fueron tallados por los Niños del Bosque. Pertenecen a la religión que adora a los innumerables dioses antiguos, sin rostro ni nombre. Perteneciente a la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que este fic sea de su agrado. No será muy largo y les adelanto que tendrá un final feliz que George R.R. Martin jamás permitirá en sus novelas hermosas –llora-**

 **Gracias por todo, todo su apoyo.**

 **Con eterno cariño, Elisa**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo**

 **"Las Tierras del Occidente"**

 **.**


End file.
